


时间螺旋

by sy_pineapple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Suicide, F/M, Force Bond, Injury, Sad Story with a Happy Ending, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_pineapple/pseuds/sy_pineapple
Summary: 时间尽头，我们终将重逢。





	时间螺旋

时间尽头，我们终将重逢。

 

01  
蕾伊在刺眼的阳光中醒来。胸口隐隐作痛，低头望去却找不到伤口。四下环顾，黄沙漫漫，远处的星舰残骸若隐若现。哪怕头脑还不甚清醒，她也能一眼认出这个地方。

贾库——她的孤苦求生之所。已经离开二十余年的她依旧熟悉周遭的一切，却记不起自己是如何回来、为何回来。记忆被重重迷雾淹没，她索性放弃回想，走向自己曾经的栖身之地。

蕾伊看到了年幼的自己，蜷缩着躺在捡来的床铺上，烧得浑浑噩噩，腿上的伤口已经发炎。她尝试着伸出意识的触角，却无法在原力中感知到对方的存在。平生第一次，她对自己熟知的贾库产生了一种难以理解的迷茫，生命中曾经发生过的事情以这样的形式再次出现在眼前，只不过这次是以旁观者的视角。六岁那年，蕾伊为拿一个冷凝器失手摔下，挣扎着回到住处后就发起了高烧，储备药品很快用完，却没力气出去寻找新的，水壶也即将见底。她无声地呼唤未知的神明，渴求给自己一个活下去的机会，只有活着，才有机会找寻真正的归属。

她想用原力抚平那处狰狞的伤口，却眼看着手从对方的身体里穿过。宛如一个不存在于这个世界的灵魂，触碰不到别人，也没人能感知到她。但她知道后来发生的事情：年幼的她从大病初愈的疲惫中醒来，腿上的伤口已经结痂，而自己依旧孤身一人。现在想想，也许是原力救了她吧。

“我会为你回来的，甜心。”

这个声音！无数次萦绕在梦中的声音从空中传来，回旋在狭窄的墙壁间，又荡出门外，在无垠荒漠挥之不去。她一跃而起追了出去，却一脚踏入另一个虚空。

 

02  
她坠入柔软的草地，毫发无伤，咸咸的海风迎面吹来，波格鸟叫声阵阵。在睁开眼睛之前，蕾伊就意识到自己身处何地。阿克托。近二十年过去，她依然记得卢克•天行者的身影在高崖间掠过，依然记得镜洞中的无数个自己，依然记得和他手指相触时——

不，蕾伊，不能再想了，让过去的都过去吧。

可她做不到。多年之后故地重游，占据脑海的依然是那日篝火前——

她睁开眼睛，竟然真的看到了他。不远处高瘦的背影，黑色的衣袍被海风卷起在身后飘荡。她无法在原力中感知到他，如同无法感知到贾库的另一个自己。但这些都不重要。过去那些年，无论向原力如何祈求，都未曾在梦中和他相见，而今终于如愿以偿。她不顾一切地朝他奔去，跃过看护者垒起的低矮石墙，墙下栖息的波格鸟四处飞散。

像是知晓她的到来一般，他转过了身。可他们之间总是隔着一层隐约的白雾，越近越看不真切。

“你不属于这里。”耳边传来他的声音，“这一切都不是真的，蕾伊，你该回去了。”

白雾逐渐消散，他的身影也渐渐淡去，她伸长手臂却永远无法触碰到对方。“不，不要走！”她声嘶力竭，加速奔跑想跃过两人之间那段短短的距离。胸口的疼痛又回来了，蕾伊踉跄着摔倒在地。

 

03  
再一次睁开眼，看到的不再是阿克托的天空，而是一片雪白的屋顶。灯光亮得令人晕眩，蕾伊呻吟着捂住眼睛，发现自己正躺在床上，浑身酸痛、大汗淋漓。几个黑影在床边影影绰绰，几秒后她才认出这几张熟识的脸。

“蕾伊，你终于醒了！”波•达默龙的声音难抑兴奋，乱蓬蓬的脑袋探了过来，眼中的血丝格外明显。他的身边是同样一脸憔悴的芬恩和罗丝。

“发生了什么？”

“你从外环回来，浑身是血，一头栽倒在地上”，罗丝嘶哑的声音中透着惊恐，“都快三天了，你一直没醒，我们还以为你——”，她哽咽着，再也说不下去了。

外环？外环……她开始想起来了。满地尸体、满眼血红，浑身是伤的她已看不清眼前的路，但仍挥舞光剑劈砍着迎面涌来的敌人。小小的黑曜石被紧紧攥在手里，硌得指关节生疼。对了，黑曜石！

“那块石头呢？”

“已经交给赫克斯了。他们指派了最高级别的专家团队去研究，估计很快就能出结果。”

赫克斯……又一个熟悉的名字出现，回忆悬在头顶，不知何时就会全部压下来。睡意再次涌来，蕾伊没有抵抗，也许回到梦中，就又能见到他了。

 

04  
阿米蒂奇•赫克斯专注地盯着面前的全息图纸，桌上放着一杯早已凉透了的苦茶。从卡瓦人舰队在未知空间再次集结的消息上报至今，他一直没有合过眼。科洛桑战役胜利纪念日刚过不久，战争的阴云就再次笼罩在首都上空。

新秩序成立至今已整整十八年，他坐上最高执政官这个位置也有十五年了。他实现了儿时就已定下的梦想，登上银河系的最高点，做到了那个历来看不上他的父亲终其一生也无法做到的事情。可接任之初的欣喜若狂早就被大敌当前的重压冲散，凯洛•伦给了他这个位置，也给了他到死都无法推卸的责任，他这一生的命运，都注定要和新秩序绑定在一起。凯洛•伦用死亡给他们换来十五年的喘息时间，可战争双方在科技上的差距悬殊，哪怕用十五年来备战也远远不够。所有人都知道这份和平不会长久，如今看来也的确不会再持续了，敌人的再次进攻不过是时间问题。波•达默龙——昔日的叛军渣滓、如今的上将兼高级参议员，不久前和他有过一次会面。那个曾经横冲直撞、满怀希望的对手如今也已经老了，和他一样激情不再，眼底笼上了散不开的阴云。

“格森上尉请求接见。”毫无感情的电子音在空旷的议事厅回响。

“让他进来。”

“赫克斯执政官”，年轻的上尉刚进门就笔直地立正，向他行了个军礼，“那个女绝地醒了。”

“替我通报达默龙将军和芬恩将军，告诉他们我很高兴得知这一消息。也替我向蕾伊大师转达谢意，新秩序不会忘记她对战争做出的贡献，待这一切结束后，我会代表最高议会亲自向她颁发荣誉勋章。”

“我要你做出保证。”

“你要穷尽毕生精力为新秩序的最高利益奋斗，维系银河系的统一与和平。除非达默龙那伙人主动挑衅，否则没必要消灭他们……当然，如果他们自找苦吃，你知道该怎么做。”

“还有……不要试图干涉那个女孩的决定。如若她不与你为敌……任其来去吧。”

“如若她与我为敌呢？”

凯洛•伦没有回答，只是冷冷地盯着他。尽管对方没有动手，赫克斯依旧回想起在至尊号上被原力锁喉的感觉。

“我保证不会杀她”，赫克斯赶忙说道。空气中的压迫感消失了。

“你若忘记今日的誓言，伦武士团会追杀你到天涯海角”，凯洛•伦转过身去，不再看他，“你很清楚像我们这类亡命之徒能做出什么。”

那个女孩！凯洛•伦到死都惦念着的女孩！

女绝地的大名从斯诺克时期他就有所耳闻，第一次拿光剑就击败了伦武士团首席的女孩，凯洛•伦一直同她保持着说不清道不明的关系。直到现在，赫克斯依旧认为是凯洛•伦杀了前任最高领袖，为了保护那个女孩。但事到如今纠结这些还有什么意义呢？被控诉之人早已不在人世，曾经的当事人也都不再年轻。他最终得到了梦寐以求的最高权力，但如今的他早已不是当年那个一心只想着在斯诺克面前和凯洛•伦争宠的阿米蒂奇•赫克斯。同无尽的权力伴随而来的是无尽的责任，无数心血和牺牲铸就的新秩序，绝不能毁灭在他的手里。

 

05  
凯洛•伦接任第一秩序最高领袖的第二年，主力舰队在伯恩斯星系全歼叛军的运输船，史称伯恩斯大捷。至此，第一秩序已取得对叛军联盟的压倒性优势。一个标准日后，以纳布为代表的五个星球发表联合声明，宣布退出叛军联盟，臣服于第一秩序。战争的全面胜利指日可待。

伯恩斯大捷后十五个标准日，第一秩序发布《银河系公告》，宣布改组为新秩序，以科洛桑为首都，凯洛•伦任最高执政官，同时向叛军联盟剩余舰队发出了投降的最后通牒。是为新秩序元年。

新秩序二年，来自未知星系的卡瓦人不宣而战，发动了对银河系的大规模入侵，后被证实这是一次蓄谋已久的军事行动。卡瓦人科技发达，领先银河系近十个世代，但其领地资源匮乏不宜生存，连续多代领袖均将对外扩张视为国策。根据从击落的卡瓦飞船上解密的信息，卡瓦首领拉契斯同第一秩序前最高领袖斯诺克早有勾结，斯诺克为求得卡瓦国库的宝藏——蕴含无限力量的古黑曜石，不惜将整个银河系推入深渊。由于准备不足和科技上的差距，新秩序损失惨重，战争打响后第一百七十五个标准日，我方已损失百分之六十五的主力舰队，莱斯特上将、亚历克斯上将等七名高级将领阵亡。叛军联盟的最高领导人莱娅•奥加纳将军也在卡瓦人的偷袭中受伤，这位久经沙场的可敬女性临终前代表叛军联盟向新秩序投降，同时呼吁银河系一致对外。

新秩序三年，卡瓦大军兵临首都科洛桑，双方主力舰队在该星球上空展开决战。战争开始后不久，前线侦察机发现卡瓦舰队携带了足以吞噬半个银河系的大型黑洞发生器，一旦启动，后果不堪设想。敌众我寡，新秩序舰队很快被敌人围困，最高执政官凯洛•伦假意接受对方首领的和谈邀请，实为主力舰队和新秩序高层的撤退拖延时间。发现我方意图后，敌方立即展开进攻，凯洛•伦借助原力找到黑洞武器的核心，瞄准后开动旗舰进行超空间跃迁，和敌方全部舰队同归于尽（光速攻击这一形式在此并非首次应用，详见本书第一卷第二十二章《科瑞特战役前后》），史称科洛桑决战。该战役后，卡瓦人迅速撤回未知空间，但军事分析团队认为他们依旧拥有数量可观的能量武器和星舰，有极大可能会卷土重来。银河系至此进入持续十五年的短暂和平期，阿米蒂奇•赫克斯上将临危受命，按照凯洛•伦的遗愿接任最高执政官。

新秩序十九年，卡瓦舰队再次入侵。绝地大师蕾伊孤身前往卡瓦人在外环的据点，成功拿到作为敌方能量武器主要力量之源的古黑曜石样本，提交给研究部分析。四十五个标准日后，研究人员分析出使黑曜石力量减弱的有效方法，为新秩序军赢得宝贵优势。

新秩序二十年，双方主力舰队在尼斯星系再次决战，由于掌握敌方武器的弱点，新秩序屡战屡胜。绝地大师蕾伊在决斗中杀死卡瓦首领后消失，各方史料再无关于她的记载。至此，卡瓦人再也没有力量发动入侵，银河系进入长时间的和平。

——摘自《灰烬与新生：新秩序编年史》第二卷

 

06  
本•索罗光着脚站在沙漠中央，面前是一台帝国时期遗留的破旧步行机。他不知道自己为何突然出现在这个地方。他在绝地学院自己的房间里准备练习书法，突然间从原力中传来一阵足以令人疼痛的拉扯，下一秒就出现在这里。他朝远处望去，漫漫黄沙，像极了舅舅口中的塔图因，不过塔图因似乎没有这么大的歼星舰残骸。

他朝那台步行机走去，越靠近那堆破烂，越能体会到一种似曾相识的感觉，仿佛原力把他和这里的某个人链接到了一起。从低矮的入口钻了进去，他意外地发现面前躺着一个大概五、六岁的女孩，昏昏沉沉发着高烧，腿上的伤口一片狰狞、淌着脓血。他用尚不熟练的原力治疗了她，冥冥之中似乎有个声音在对他说，你要救这个女孩。

他耐心地坐了大半天，但女孩始终没有醒。原力中的拉扯再次传来，本•索罗知道自己就要离开了。直觉告诉他在这个时候自己应该说点什么，但张了张嘴一句话都说不出来。他努力地回想，如果是自己的父亲汉•索罗在这里，应该会怎么做。

“我会为你回来的，甜心。”

“甜心”这个词是从汉那里学来的，小时候父亲一边这样喊着，一边把母亲高高抱起。长大后父母聚少离多，就很难再听到了。或许未来的某一天，他会成为像舅舅一样强大的绝地，那时他就会回到这里，带这个孤独的小女孩走遍银河，去寻找属于她自己的家。

 

07  
凯洛从回忆中回过神，贾库的沙漠消失了，舷窗外是浩渺的银河，星舰内冷得刺骨。温度调节器在数个标准时前的交战中被击坏了，卡瓦人的攻击一波连着一波，压得他们喘不过气来。新秩序已经伤亡惨重，而对方的终极武器甚至还没有发射。也许再过几个标准时，他们所有人都会一同死在这里，他、赫克斯、那个叛徒暴风兵、纠缠不休的达默龙……还有蕾伊。

得意忘形的卡瓦领袖依然在全息影像中喋喋不休，十几分钟前对方提议和谈，勒令他们投降。但银河系的人们不会成为他们的奴隶，现在不会，以后也不会。他知道自己该怎样做。

疏散星舰的命令引起了对方的怀疑，但他们无法绕过庞大的主舰朝那些逃离的飞船开火。赫克斯已经带着他的命令先行撤离，那个一心想要征服银河系的男人很快就要成为最高执政官了。他并不指望赫克斯会主动遵守承诺，但他也知道那个在腥风血雨中浸淫多年的将军必然明白，大敌当前，一切不必要的内耗行为都是自掘坟墓。

卡瓦人似乎意识到了他的企图，开始变换舰队的阵型，巨型武器也缓缓向轨道外移动。但一切挣扎不过是枉然。有了原力的指引，无论对方怎样移动，他都能准确地定位那个脆弱的核心，巨大的能量被压缩成一个小点，在意识中明亮地闪烁着，就像舷窗外的星河一样清晰。

他的手放在超空间推进的手柄上，最后一次环视周围的星空。暗沉的宇宙像海水一样从四面八方涌来，他感到自己在下沉，胸口发闷就要窒息，就像无数次地在梦中体验过的一样。在那些梦境中，总有一个模糊的身影轻轻揽住他，抱着他浮上水面，与之伴随的是一句轻柔的声音——

"一切都会好起来的，我不会离开你。"

他曾经以为这个在梦中救他的人是蕾伊，但后来的事实证明一切不过是个妄想。他能体会到蕾伊对自己持有的那种难以言说的情感，但他并不是蕾伊的全部。曾经在贾库孤苦求生的女孩已经成长为强大的武士，原力和剑术都不在他之下。她承担着作为一名绝地的责任，保护着她的朋友甚至毫不相干的人。他一次次地看着蕾伊离开，自由地奔向属于她的光明未来。他从未挽留过她，爱她就要尊重她的选择。现在他想要挽留，可是自己已经没有时间了。

他推动手柄，星河在眼前抽象成一条耀眼的光线。他在黑暗的海水中沉沦，而这一次不会再有人来救他。这一次，自己终于将永远睡去，不再醒来。

再见了，蕾伊。

 

08  
蕾伊站在基地门前，抬头望去，天空一片湛蓝。但她能感受到肉眼看不到的东西：在这个星球的上空，双方舰队正在交战，火光飞溅。波、芬恩和罗丝都在那里，在那片充溢着死亡气息的战场。而她必须留在这里，等待和敌方首领的决战。棕褐色的长发在风中飞扬，身姿依旧挺拔，但她的眼睛已不再年轻。她预感到自己这趟人生旅途的终点即将到来，但毫无畏惧，一如当年那个勇敢的女孩。

 

09  
血液从伤口汩汩流出，竟有种异样的温暖。弥留之际，蕾伊又一次想起了他。使命已然结束，再无需因沉溺过去而苛责自己，这次她将同回忆彻底相融。强大的原力是诅咒也是恩赐，两个原本没机会相识的孤独之人在命运中交逢，无法共赴终局，但留下无尽回忆。

蕾伊不后悔自己的选择。她不后悔跟随抵抗军，也不后悔如今为新秩序而战；不后悔爱上他，也不后悔曾经为保护朋友而拒绝他。一生中的每个决定都是出于个人意志而非他人逼迫，贾库的拾荒者、抵抗军的希望、绝地大师、同黑暗面纠缠不清的女孩、凯洛•伦的挚爱之人、新秩序的维护者……每个名号之下，其实都是真实的她。她早就不再迷茫于生存的意义，不再纠结自己在浩大宇宙中的位置，所期盼的救世主和能告知这些问题答案的人，其实都是她自己。

蕾伊知道自己的生命即将终结，但死亡不过是一场永恒的安睡。视线渐渐模糊，天空和树木在眼前揉成斑驳的色块。恍惚中她听到了卢克的声音——

“孩子，你的终点不在此处”，温和的嗓音在耳边响起，“愿原力与你同在”。

她的身体消失了，草地空留血痕。英灵久久伫立，在不舍和期待中目送女孩离开，去找寻属于自己的归宿。

 

10  
“……什么东西……”

“看样子能换不少口粮……”

她在滚烫的沙地上恢复了意识，太阳当头，热浪滚滚。身边的声音还在持续，头更疼了。扭头望去，第一眼看到的就是两个包裹得严严实实的拾荒者正在摆弄她的光剑，伸出手下意识地夺回了它。拾荒者发出刺耳的尖叫，落荒而逃，像是看见了什么可怕的怪物。

贾库。又是这个地方。她以为迎来了终结，其实不过是另一个开始。彻底清醒之后，蕾伊意识到自己一身拾荒装束，头上挽着熟识的三个发髻而非原本的披肩长发。巨大的力量在体内横冲直撞，又缓缓恢复平静。离去时早已看透世事、无喜无悲，没想到原力又把她送回了那个满怀希望的十九岁的自己，回到了那场在银河系跨越数十年的纠葛的开端。

和两年前的梦境不同，这次她能清楚地感受到原力在周遭轻盈流动，感受到星球上大大小小的生灵。但原力中似乎少了什么，无论意识延展多远，蕾伊也无法感受到另一个自己的存在。

她沿着记忆中的路线一路狂奔，倾倒的步行机还在原地，但早已被风沙掩埋大半，无人可以在此生存。她带着满腔疑惑来到尼伊马贸易哨站，却被告知贾库从未有过这样一个女孩，原力告诉她这些人没有撒谎。

她想继续寻找答案，但原力中不再平静。多年之后，她再一次感知到了他的存在。黑暗和光明相互交缠，席卷肆虐，有大事即将发生。

本•索罗的原力信号早在十七年前就已消失不见，明亮的星辰在意识中崩塌，归于虚无，原力链接断裂的瞬间痛彻心扉。耳边传来持续不断的凄厉哭号，后来才意识到哭泣之人其实是她自己。如果不是波和芬恩拉住了她，有那么一瞬间，蕾伊想抛下一切冲出舰桥之外，和他一同终结于冰冷的太空。

如今她又能感受到那颗星辰了。链接的另一端有隐约的波动传来，不再是无法填补的空洞。本的原力信号时明时暗，给她一种不详的预感。她不清楚对方的具体位置，但原力毫无疑问会指引她。

 

11  
“他身上……太多维达的影子。”

“魔鬼般的力量……”

“太多黑暗了……”

本•索罗出神地望着脚下的大海，压顶的乌云之下，海水近乎黑色。海风吹得脸颊生疼，浪花翻卷着打在高崖边缘的礁石上，泛起层层叠叠的白沫。他能感受到原力中的变化，这股正在肆虐翻滚的力量之强大，仿佛要击穿另一个时空。他预感到有大事即将到来，但心灵格外平静。二十二年来，他从未感到这般安宁，没有光明，也没有黑暗。父母的畏惧、舅舅的防备、其他学徒的远离……这些如今已不再重要，他很快就要解脱。

从五岁起，他就时常梦到自己未来的人生，梦到舅舅站在床边对他亮起光剑，梦到自己杀死其他学徒，梦到红色光剑捅穿父亲的胸膛，梦到自己带来的无尽灾祸。昨晚他又做了噩梦——母亲在他的眼前被炸出太空、自己和舅舅拔剑相望。这些场景真实得让人惧怕，他不敢去询问卢克，生怕对方认为自己已经彻底堕入黑暗；也不敢回到父母身边，担心他们认为自己真的是个怪物。

也许这些不是简单的梦境，也许这些真的是他的未来。自己的出生原本就是一个错误，十余年的梦境更是让他清楚地看到这个错误即将造成的后果。如果没有自己，或许这一切都不会发生。或许他生来就注定成为臣服于黑暗的恶魔，但他不想以恶魔的方式死去。此时此刻，他是自由的。

他抑制不住地去想梦中的那个女孩，那个击败他又拯救他的女孩，那个同时赋予他希望和绝望的女孩。他曾经开着舅舅的X翼偷偷飞去贾库，只为了确认那个女孩是否真的存在，可他看到的只是被黄沙掩埋大半的步行机，根本没有生存过的痕迹。一切不过是妄想罢了，所有的期盼和渴望，都注定落空；所有梦寐以求的陪伴，都注定弃他而去。

他跳了下去，在踏入虚空的那一刻，仿佛听到远处传来的撕心裂肺的呼喊——

“本！！不要！！！”

这一定是原力和他开的玩笑。卢克在数里之外的绝地学院，和其余学徒在一起，他的父母更不知在宇宙何处，根本不会有人注意到他，也根本不会有人愿意注意到他。可是明明希望屡屡落空，他为何在死前仍抱有隐约期待？

他的身体砸在尖锐的岩石上，又弹起翻入大海。海水立刻毫无保留地接纳了他，肆虐着从四面八方涌来，宛如一个最后的拥抱。他感到血液从浑身上下不断溢出，或许五脏六腑早已碎裂。视线愈加模糊，有个影子越来越近，但他已经没有力气再去辨别。

在彻底失去意识之前，本•索罗感到有一双手温柔地揽住了自己。

 

12  
蕾伊驾驶着偷来的飞船穿过云层，绝地学院的尖顶若隐若现。她感受到本•索罗身处高崖边缘，浑身萦绕着心如死灰的绝望。

她眼看着他跳下高崖，想出声阻拦，但已经来不及了。足以撕裂身体的剧痛沿着原力链接传来，又瞬间消失。意识到自己在做什么之前，蕾伊已经跟着跳了下去。

他在水中慢慢下沉，毫无挣扎，表情平静而安详，甚至透着隐隐期待，双臂微微张开，像是在拥抱一场渴盼已久的死亡。乌黑的头发被水流拂动，白色衣袍向上散开。蕾伊借助原力迅速向下游去，冰冷的海水激得四肢生疼，但她毫不在意。

她轻轻揽住对方的腰，抱着他向上游去。本•索罗的身体比海水还要冷，蕾伊觉得自己抱住的仿佛是一块寒冰。链接另一端的波动越来越弱，就要来不及了。他曾经在她眼前消逝过一次，这回她绝对不会放手。蕾伊集中精神，强大的力量瞬间贯穿全身，顷刻之间浮上海面。

本•索罗一动不动，鲜血在岸边沙砾上氤氲。蕾伊轻轻拍打他的脸颊，却没得到半丝反应。她惊恐地抬起头，对上不知何时赶来的绝地大师同样惊慌的双眼。

 

13  
他感到自己正被人抱着，在通向崖顶的石路上颠簸。那怀抱如此温暖，让他一瞬间怀疑自己是不是已经到了死后的世界。血液仍不断涌出，浑身痛到麻木，他意识到自己还活着，至少暂时还活着，毕竟如果死了，就再也感受不到痛苦了。

一只手掌轻轻按上胸口，他感到原力阵阵涌来，试图修复体内的伤口，但无济于事。身体越来越冷，哪怕正值盛夏，也如堕冰窟。粗糙的手掌抚上脸颊，他认出了卢克的原力信号，挣扎着睁开眼睛。绝地大师的脸上已失去了往日的平静淡然，取而代之的是一片伤心和惊惶。卢克的嘴唇上下张合，像是在和他说着什么，像是在祈求他不要离开。可本•索罗已经无力回应，不断涌上的血填满喉咙，从嘴角一股股溢出，他无法呼吸，意识愈加模糊，眼前浮着一片愈加浓烈的黑雾。

另一双手突然紧紧握住了他的，一双小了很多的、属于女孩的手。手指相触的瞬间，一股不属于他的强大力量铺天盖地涌来，陌生而又熟悉。尽管闭着眼，他也能在意识中清晰地看到对方，明亮的火焰在原力中自由地燃烧，越来越近直到把他包裹，他们在这一刻彻底交融。他不再感到孤独了，仿佛两人早已等待了数十年的时光，只为这一刻的最终到来。本•索罗在温暖的原力中沉沉睡去。

在时昏时醒的梦中，他仿佛度过了自己的一生。他看到十五岁的自己守在昏迷的女孩身边，对她承诺自己将会归来；他看到二十三岁的自己对昔日同窗举起光剑；他看到二十九岁的自己和已经长大的女孩在白雪覆盖的森林中交战，父亲已然冰冷的手轻柔地抚上自己的脸颊；他看到母亲被炸出舰桥而自己却无能为力，看到一脸坚毅的女孩在巨大的星舰中和自己并肩作战……他也看到了自己的终局，在最后的最后，脑海中只有那个女孩。

梦境和真实，或许只在一念之间。

“一切都会好起来的”，女孩的声音在耳边轻轻拂过，这次不是来自梦境，而是坐在床边的那个真实的她，“我不会离开你”。

本•索罗睁开了眼睛。

“蕾伊？”

 

（全文完结）


End file.
